


The Berries

by ObviouslyStupid



Category: Shaderunners (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Implied Ezra Kelly/Domigo Valdes, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyStupid/pseuds/ObviouslyStupid
Summary: Easton is feeling frustrated so decides to take it out on Ezra, and what better way than to wind him up over his painfully obvious (to Easton at least) crush on one Domigo Valdes?





	The Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitalette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalette/gifts), [saxophonesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesolo/gifts).



Easton found Ezra Kelly leaning over his desk, hunched over the sprawling papers of the latest plans for their next hit. They had spent the last few days finalising the details; Ivo had spent the afternoon at the manor, seeing what times the security guards switch and acquiring the uniforms for Satinder. Easton had been working on the boats with Dom, listening for any gossip, the hot mid-summer sun making them both irritable and sweaty. Pam had gone quiet, as she sometimes did, but she would return later with some new important information for the cause.

Tired and overheated from his day working, Easton gently made his way across the room, hoping to partake in one of his favourite activities: Kelly Baiting. Ezra was incredibly easy to wind up, and depending on which buttons he pressed they could end up in a passionate battle of words, or with frustrated, angry sex. Today Easton was hoping for the latter.

"Good Evenin' Mr. Kelly, sir" Easton said as he approached Ezra, pitching his voice slightly higher in a poor imitation of Dom. He grinned when he saw Ezras shoulders jump as Easton broke the silence; He could be sneaky when he wanted to. Looking back over his shoulder Ezra fixed Easton with a withering glare

"Decided to show up then? Thought you were planning on skipping this one, all the help you've been as of recent." He sniffed and turned back to his papers, ignoring Eastons approach, but stiffened when the other man pressed up behind him, chest pressed against his back, chin resting over his shoulder. 

"Aw, c'mon Prof., no need to be so sour. I've been spending the day looking out for your little protégé." From his perch on his shoulder Easton could only just catch the way Ezras eyes flicked to his for a second at that, before schooling his expression into one of neutrality. A sly smirk overtook Eastons face before he continued,

"The kid's not as useless as he seemed, huh? Still all doe-eyed and blushing over you, but alas aren't we all?" At this Easton moved his hands to grab Ezras hips, fingers pushing up his shirt to stroke at the soft skin underneath. He hummed, pressing his lips to Ezras neck, scraping his teeth over the skin when he felt the other man suck in a shuddering breath.

"He looks up to me, that's all." Ezra hisses out as Easton flexed his fingers, pushing them below the waistband of Ezras trousers, stroking the sensitive skin of his hipbones.

"Mmm," Easton hummed, pressing his weight into Ezra, trapping him in between the table and Eastons chest and hips. He can't resist giving a slight roll of his hips, letting Ezra feel the beginning of his interest in this path of conversation. "I guess that would explain how he looks at you, but what about the way you look at him?"

Ezra had completely given up on feigning neutrality, his head falling backwards onto Eastons shoulder, sighing as he ignored his work. The scent of the sea and sweat that was unique to Easton filled Ezra's nose and he fought the urge to turn his face into his dark hair. 

"I look at him because he needs someone to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt." Ezra grits his teeth as one of Eastons hands pushes lower into his trousers, fingers brushing his pubic hair and making his entire body tense up. "Easton-"

The hand not making it's way down his trousers squeezes his hip as Easton pushes forward a little, bending the two of them over so that Ezra has to lean onto his elbows to stay upright. He could feel the hot line of Eastons cock pressing up against his ass and couldn't help shifting his legs a little wider.

"Shh," Easton murmured, sucking a bite into Ezras neck, just above where his shirt collar would hide. "You be good for me, Mr. Kelly, and we'll see how this goes." 

Ezra wanted to snort at the attempt at dirty talk but quickly swallows down any noise he wanted to make with a groan as Eastons hand slipped down to grasp his cock, palm warm and dry. His whole body jerked as the other hand moved to undo his braces, then to push his trousers and underwear down to his thighs. 

"Ah! Easton-!" Ezra arched his back and let out a whine as Easton lazily jerked him off. He could feel the other man grinning into his neck, the bastard. Ezra knew that Easton loved this, fucking in the back room where anyone could walk in, Easton fully clothed, Ezra panting and desperate. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love it too, the feeling of being taken, being wanted. 

Easton swiped the pad of his thumb over the wet head of Ezras cock, causing him to writhe, gasping, and scattering some of the papers on the desk to the floor. With a smug chuckle Easton took his hand back and pressed the thumb into Ezra's mouth, his face pressed into his neck. Ezra sucked the offered digit, tasting himself, then let himself be manhandled until he was facing Easton, ass against the desk, legs shaking. Easton leaned towards him, rubbing one of his flushed cheeks gently.

"It's times like this I wish we had some red, so I could see how pretty you blush for me."

At these words Easton felt Ezra's cheeks heat even further, and took his moment of indignation to slot his big hands under the other mans pale thighs and lift him onto the desk, taking a minute to caress his inner legs, making Ezra gasp and squirm. Face to face like this Ezra found it difficult to look Easton in the eye, especially with the other man smirking at him as if he had something hilarious planned.

"So, Mr. Kelly, or would you prefer Sir?" Easton asked, voice calm and even, as if he wasn't sinking to his knees in front of a half naked and shaking Ezra Kelly. "Are you going to be able to put up with me servicing you tonight, or would you rather I go to the docks to find one Domigo Valdes to come take care of you instead?" Ezra just shook his head, in answer to which part of the statement neither of them were sure, and Easton got to work removing his shoes, then stockings, and finally pulled the trousers and underwear off and set them on the floor. 

Ezra looked down at Easton, trying to look uninpressed, even with his face flushed and cock bobbing in the cool air. Easton grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of Ezra's knee, then slowly moved inwards, his tongue following as he dragged his mouth along his inner thigh. Ezra moaned, lifting his hand up sharply, as if to grip Easton by the hair, but last minute dropped it to push his hair back from his face instead, fingers dragging against the raised skin of the scar. Easton looked up, locking eyes with Ezra as he pulled back, spit shining on his face as he grinned. 

"You know, pretty sure I could get you to beg, all pretty, soft, and desperate like this." Ezra fists Easton's hair at the words, pulling his head back as he glares down at him.

"There's not a thing on this earth you could do to get me to beg, Lynch." Easton huffed out a laugh at this, the warm air cooling on Ezra's thigh and making him shake. He knows this game, knows that he could have Ezra arching off the desk, gasps breaking into moans, begging, wet and easy, with just enough teasing. But tonight he had other plans.

"Oh I know, Mr. Kelly, but you'd do it for him, wouldn't you?" At this Easton leaned forwards, sticking his tongue out to taste the tip of Ezra's cock. Ezra' entire body shook and the hand still in Easton's hair tightened as he leaned forward, sucking gently, watching carefully as Ezra's eyes fluttered closed with a breathy sigh. He leaned back, keeping Ezra's cock just touching his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah, he'd look up at you with his big eyes, all eager and ready to please." Easton trailed his tongue down Ezra's cock, licking over his balls, then, when his tongue could travel no lower, his hands came up to grasp at Ezra's pale thighs, pushing them up. Ezra groaned, hands flailing as he lost his balance and fell backwards as Easton pushed his legs up so his feet were resting on his broad shoulders. No longer able to see Easton, Ezra panted, soft 'hah, hah' noises as he waited in tense anticipation for Easton's next move. He felt a hot tongue lick along the seam of his thigh, followed by a sharp bite that had him gasping and digging his heels into Easton's shoulders. Easton grunted and pulled back, giving Ezra a good view of his swollen lips and messed up hair. 

"You like this, right Prof.?" Easton askeds his hands coming up to grasp at Ezra's ass, fingers digging in as he spreads his cheeks. Ezra flopped a hand over his face and whines, which Easton takes as a positive. He leaned in, tongue darting out to flick against Ezra's hole, a light tease. At the full body shake he received, Easton pushed forward with a groan, one hand coming up to rub at Ezra's cock, now leaving a wet trail on his own stomach, as he rubbed one finger over where his tongue had just been, before pushing his tongue inside.

Ezra gasped, a high pitched and needy thing, as his back arched off the desk.

"F-fuck, East- fuck."

Easton hummed in response, pushing closer. His stubble scratched against Ezra's thighs as he squirmed, causing his body to shake and cock jump against Easton's palm. Easton pulled his tongue back and lathered a few sloppy licks against Ezra's hole and his own fingertip, which was still pressed inside. 

"Don't think about me, you don't want it to be me doing this." Easton wasn't too sure how that really was, thought it was more likely Ezra wanted both him and Dom to be doing this, but he was seeing how far he could stretch this out. He curled his palm around Ezra's dick, hot and wet, and started to jack him off slowly, and he gently pushed his finger in a little further, then back out. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Mr. Kelly?" Easton asked, getting off his knees so he could unbutton his pants, pull down his underwear to get his cock out, and stand between Ezra's thighs, cock pushing against Ezra's thigh. Ezra practically purred, his legs dropping to wrap around Easton's waist as he rolled his hips, trying to get Easton's finger back inside him. Easton bought the his hand up to his mouth and licked over it, gathering spit in his mouth to drool over his fingers. Ezra watched with heated interest as the hand was lowered and one finger began to push back into him. 

"God, if only I had done this earlier." Easton murmured, watching his finger sink into Ezra's body as he used the other to lazily rub at Ezra's cock. "If I'd have known how easy you are when I found you all banged up covered in blood I would have done this then." He pushed a second finger in with the first and Ezra began to keen, either enjoying Easton's (Dom's?) monologue or the burn of his thick fingers. After only a couple of thrusts, Easton could feel Ezra was getting relaxed and desperate, and knew both of them probably wouldn't last long. He removed his hand from Ezra's desperate cock to fist his own, as he withdrew his fingers and lined up the head of his cock. Easton looked up to see Ezra watching, mouth open, just the tip of his tongue sticking out over his lower lip and that was what throughly broke his control. With one sharp thrust Easton pushed his cock into Ezra, almost uncomfortable due to the poor lubrication but made up for by Ezra's high drawn out moan.

"Ahh! Fu-, oh Stars!" Ezra gasped, and Easton responded with his own heavy groan as he pulled out a little then rolled his hips, watching Ezra's head fall back with pleasure as he began to build up a slow rhythm. He used one hand to push one of Ezra's thighs up to his chest, leaning over and being able to thrust deeper into the other man. 

"You feel so good, fuck Ezra-" Easton broke character for a brief moment, squeezing hard on Ezra's thigh as he grit his teeth, trying not to come as he watched Ezra shake and arch below him. "You're taking my cock so well, you're so beautiful, god- you're the absolute berries-" Ezra let out a sharp bark of laughter at the poor attempt at Dom's flattery, which turned into a loud staccato groan as Easton's thrusts got harder, the other man grunting as he pinned Ezra with his hips. A couple of sweat drops rolled down Easton's face and Ezra turned his head to the side as he bought his hand up to fist his own cock, so wet that he didn't need to lick his palm to get a smooth, easy rhythm going.

"Fuck Dom- Easton, ah, ah fuck, g- Gods-" Ezra started to shake and the delicious tensing of his body, mixed with the tears that Easton saw spring to the corners of his eyes, is what pushed Easton over the edge. With a grunt and a sharp thrust, he came inside of Ezra, cock throbbing as he felt Ezra clench on the inside as he bought himself off, come hitting him in the chin and splattering his chest, shaking and gasping the whole way through it. Easton gave a last few rolls of his hips before pulling out, and tucking his cock back into his trousers. Ezra lay there like some sort of erotic painting, his legs spread wide, gasping and shaking with aftershocks, come trickling out his ass and painted all over him. God, Easton thought, he absolutely is the berries.

Ezra eventually calmed down, attempting to sit up, his face covered in drool from where he had been gasping. Easton pulled him up the rest of the way into a hard kiss, tongue licking behind his teeth, against his own tongue, against the roof of his mouth. When he pulled back Easton smiled, a soft, genuine thing, rare exept in moments like these. 

"You know, I think I'd do anything for you, I would." Easton said softly, kissing at Ezra's chin and tasting some of the cooling come there.

Ezra smiled himself and leaned against the other man, thoroughly exhausted.

"That's what I'm worried about."

He pressed his own kiss to Easton's forehead, against his scar, and sighed, content and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Capp, Lin, I hope you enjoy this. This one's for you. *blows kiss*


End file.
